Private Island
The Private Island (also known as the Player's Island) is where all players begin their adventure. Players can build and break blocks freely here, allowing them to customize their island to their liking. They can also place Minions to help harvest resources, as well as Portals to quickly travel to and from their island. Initial island state When a player first starts, they will be spawned on one of two islands, both the "Player's Island". The first island consists of trees, some stone, dirt, and other materials. Players will be prompted to do some simple tasks before making their way to the second island. The game will be played like any normal Skyblock server during this stage, using only the resources you start off with. After finishing the tasks for the first quest, the player will be told to reach the portal to get to the Hub World. The second initial island contains the Hub World Portal, a Cobblestone Minion, Jerry, and a small cave with a chest inside that contains a few items, including a Lava Bucket and Water Bucket for a Cobblestone Generator (a key component of non-Hypixel Skyblock, though not very important in Hypixel Skyblock). Progression From here on out, players will be able to progress through quests that are available from the hub and all the locations accessible from there. These locations allow them to gather additional resources which will, in turn, allow them to level up Skills and Collections, that can then be used to improve their islands. Be aware that mobs will spawn on the island if not lit up by torches. It is common to place a Day Saver on your island to make it permanently day; this will make your island continuously illuminated by the sun and prevent mobs from spawning. Do note that the Day Saver does not prevent mobs from spawning when it is raining. Uses There are practically infinite ways you can modify your island. It could be a house. It could be a storage island, just filled with chests. It could be nothing if you really wanted. It could be a minion place, where you store all your minions. It could be really anything you can think of. If looking to make money, a Pumpkin or Melon Farm is recommended (possibly spanning the entire width of your island below your main island). Managing Spawn Location Players can set their spawn position by using /spawnlocation, /setspawn or sleep on a bed where they want to set their island spawn location to. This will also be where Guests will spawn when they visit the Private Island. Restrictions There are, in fact, some things you cannot do on your island. While you could technically make a realm of floating islands, there would still be restrictions. You can only build so far away from your island. So keep that in mind as you build your island. Building is restricted to X: -80 to 80 and Z: -80 to 80. Also, players cannot go past 160 blocks in any horizontal direction, and you can't travel vertically past Y:384, being teleported 1 block below, with no additional message. Since Patch 0.5, Redstone has been allowed on Player Islands, with certain limitations. Each island has a Redstone Meter that appears on the scoreboard when a contraption, such as a lever connected to a wire, is activated. When the meter reaches 100%, Redstone in the island will be disabled for 10 seconds. Note that any redstone feature changes this meter, including levers, buttons, etc that are not connected to redstone. Pistons are placeable, but are currently disabled - they will not activate. A limit of 3 Minecarts per island has also been implemented. Mobs do not spawn on your island on your first full skyblock night. Visiting You can also visit other islands by typing /visit Username. Settings can be changed so that either Anyone, Friends or Guild members can only visit. The amount of visitors on an island depends on the highest rank that owns that island. History Category:Locations